Gênios Explosivos
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Presente para Arthemisys. Crossover Saint Seiya X Bleach. O que aconteceria se Ikki de Fênix aparecesse em Karakura e se deparasse com Abarai Renji e hollows?


Fic Renji e Ikki

**Gênios Explosivos.**

**Fic Crossover entre Saint Seiya e Bleach, de presente para Arthemisys...bem atrasado, mas o que conta é a intenção.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e Bleach pertencem aos seus criadores e Empresas licenciadas. Pois se fossem meus, eu roubava o Saga e o Byakuya **_(ele é meu!! oó-b yKa-chan )_** para mim.**

**Digamos que esta história se passa antes da saga dos Bounts.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Karakura.

Loja do Urahara.

Fazia apenas alguns dias que Abarai Renji havia chegado ao mundo real e embora apareçam hollows ou alguma missão especial vez ou outra, estava entediado. E o tédio lhe dava fome.

Pé ante pé, aproveitando que não havia ninguém na casa, Renji se aproxima da cozinha tendo como alvo a geladeira.

"-Huhuhuhu! Eu não almocei como queria, mas agora que estou sozinho, vou comer tudo o que eu quero! Será que tem salgadinho?" - pensava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Ele estende a mão para abrir a geladeira e ao fazê-lo tem uma grande surpresa.

-O-O QUE? – gritou surpreso.

Dentro da geladeira vazia, um bilhete: "Mais sorte da próxima vez, Sustentado-Parasita-san. Assinado: Jinta!"

-A-aquele moleque!! - ergueu o punho furioso.

Foi quando o celular começou a tocar, indicando que um hollow havia aparecido. O ruivo suspirou frustrado.

-Tsc! Vou dar um jeito nisso e depois vou me vingar daquele moleque!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodoviária de Karakura.

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros descia no terminal rodoviário, olhando tudo com cara de tédio. Notou as pessoas na rua, após sair do prédio, não achou nada de anormal. Jogou a mochila no ombro e começou a andar pela calçada.

-Hunf! Acho que o Santuário está meio paranóico. - falou consigo mesmo, caminhando. - Não parece que tem algo sobrenatural agindo aqui. Não sinto cosmos malignos e o ambiente parece tranqüilo.

Então começou a relembrar da reunião na mansão Kido, onde Atena pedia a ele um favor.

_-Ikki, gostaria que você investigasse a cidade de Karakura. - dizia a reencarnação da deusa._

_-Cidade de Karakura? Mas por quê? - indagou curioso._

_-Tem havido certa alteração nas energias daquele lugar. - ela reparou no olhar descrente dele. - Bem, resumindo. Fatos estranhos têm ocorrido, e não parecem naturais. Gostaria que fosse até lá para termos certeza de que tudo está bem com as pessoas daquela cidade e se não é algum inimigo, Ikki._

_-Hmmm. Está bem. Eu irei._

Agora estava em Karakura, e nada denotava que havia perigo por perto. Concluiu isso ao parar perto de uma cerca de tela e observar um grupo de crianças jogando futebol.

-Tudo tranqüilo.

Foi neste momento, que sentiu uma presença que não sabia bem de onde vinha, mas estava perto dali. Era uma energia poderosa, mas não a reconhecia como Cosmo.

"-Essa energia, vem daquela rua." - concluiu correndo até ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com um golpe único e certeiro, Renji elimina mais um hollow que causava problemas naquela parte da cidade. Não teve problemas com isso, já que tal criatura era pequena e de pouco poder.

-Há! Isso foi fácil demais! - dizia a si mesmo, apoiando a sua Zabimaru no ombro. - Tão fácil que só aumentou a minha fome... - lembrou-se das guloseimas que estavam na geladeira e foram escondidas. - Aquele moleque! Tsc, bem... não adianta reclamar. Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu gigai.

Ele olha para o seu gigai encostado a um muro.

-Hmm, Kurosaki não mora muito longe daqui. Será que ele está em casa? - falava sozinho, se aproximando de seu corpo para voltar a usá-lo. - Se estiver, acho que vou...

Ficou estático ao ver um rapaz ao lado de seu corpo, curioso por estar ali. Aquela pessoa ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou o dedo no queixo, examinando o gigai.

"-Era daqui a energia que eu senti. Ela sumiu de repente, mas sinto algo...não sei dizer. Hmmm..." - cutuca a testa do gigai. - "Está morto?"

-Ei! Acorda! - falava Ikki, cutucando o gigai de Renji.

- O que aquele cara está fazendo? - Renji não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para os lados, pensando em uma maneira de distraí-lo. Não encontrou nada. - EI VOCÊ! FIQUE LONGE DO MEU CORPO!

Para a surpresa de Renji, Ikki parecia ter escutado o que ele gritou. O cavaleiro ficou de pé muito rápido, olhando exatamente em sua direção.

"-E-Ele está me vendo?" - suando frio. - "Terá energia espiritual? Eu não sinto nada nele!"

Ikki estreitou o olhar.

-Hmm...interessante. - falou sozinho. - Sinto a presença de alguém, mas estou sozinho com este cara...será um fantasma? - Renji fica boquiaberto, depois Ikki pareceu reflexivo. - Talvez o fantasma de algum animal...um cachorro?

-QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE CACHORRO, SEU IDIOTA CURIOSO? - berrou indignado, mas por instinto desvia do soco que Ikki deu em sua direção. - Desgraçado! Será que sabe quem eu sou?

Com o braço estendido, Ikki parecia pensar no próximo passo. Distraiu-se com o barulho provocado por um gato e Renji correu para o seu gigai, entrando nele rapidamente.

Assim que entrou em seu corpo, Renji levantou-se ainda furioso com o estranho.

- EI! Quem você pensa que é para ficar cutucando os outros? - perguntou apontando o dedo para Ikki.

Ikki fitou o ruivo sem entender. Depois fez uma cara de quem não estava ligando para alguém que estava começando a acreditar que era um maluco e ergueu uma sobrancelha, demonstrando que detestava que lhe apontassem o dedo daquela maneira.

-Um idiota que dorme em qualquer canto da rua?

-O QUE? - furioso, o shinigami encarou Ikki de maneira mortal. - Quer brigar é?

-Por que eu desperdiçaria meu tempo com um tonto? - devolvendo o olhar mortal.

-Heh! Normalmente eu não gastaria minha energia com um fracote como você, mas minha honra exige que eu encha sua cara de porrada.

-Você e quem mais? - Ikki sorriu sarcástico. - Engraçado. Minha honra também me manda encher seu traseiro de chute!

-ENTÃO VEM PRA CIMA, BAKA NA! - com o punho na direção do rosto de Ikki que desvia, para a surpresa do shinigami. - Nani?

-Aqui! - Ikki aparecia do seu lado, dando um chute com a intenção de atingir o estômago de Renji, que o evita agilmente, deixando o cavaleiro admirado. - Mas o que?

Ambos se afastaram para em seguida desferirem chutes no ar ao mesmo tempo, bloqueando simultaneamente o golpe. Caíram ao chão e ambos ficaram em posição de defesa, esperando que o adversário fizesse o primeiro movimento.

"-Este ruivo é mais forte do que imaginei!" - Ikki refletia, sem tirar os olhos dele. - "Será que passou por algum treinamento semelhante ao meu? Seria acaso um cavaleiro? Hmmm...ou estará envolvido nos casos estranhos que Saori mencionou?"

"-Tsc! Quem será este cara? Ele é rápido e golpeia forte!" - Renji o fitava sério. - "Hmm, ele emana um tipo de energia...não é parecida com as energias espirituais que normalmente posso sentir, mas é muito forte! O que será ele? Estará envolvido com Aizen-taichou?"

Os homens se fitavam como feras prontas para atacar, quando de repente o celular de Renji toca.

-Ah, espera aí! - Renji procurando o celular nos bolsos. - Ainda não acabei com você. Não fuja, hein? - Ikki presenciava a cena com uma gota enorme na cabeça. - Droga! E essa agora?

Renji não deixa de soltar uma imprecação. Um hollow logo agora? Se saísse correndo ia parecer que é um covarde, se ficasse este hollow poderia machucar humanos ou devorar espíritos indefesos.

-OW! Eu tenho que ir agora! - avisou Renji guardando o celular.

-Vai fugir da nossa luta?

-Tenho coisas mais importantes, seu imbecil! - já se irritando com Fênix.

-Sei. Mamãe ligou mandando voltar pra casa antes de anoitecer? - zoando Renji com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - o celular toca de novo. - DROGA!

-Tsc! – ignorou-o, dando as costas para ele.

-NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR FALANDO SOZINHO, SEU BAKA!

-Não tenho tempo para filhinhos de mamãe. - acenando ainda de costas.

-Seu... – o celular toca de novo. - MALDITO HOLLOW!

Ikki parou de andar ao ouvir as últimas palavras e, ao se virar, vislumbrou Renji saltando a uma altura surpreendente e sumindo de suas vistas.

-Hollow?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji deixou seu gigai encima de um telhado, de um pequeno prédio comercial e estava observando ao redor, tentando descobrir onde o hollow poderia estar. Olhou ao redor e não sentiu nada anormal.

-Hunf! Isso é estranho! - volta a olhar para o celular em sua mão. - Será que isso está quebrado?

Com um salto chegou ao chão e caminhou por uma rua lateral, percebeu que havia um local onde pessoas depositavam flores. Olhou curioso para aquilo.

-Um shinigami! Graças a Deus! - Renji olhou para trás e viu o espírito de uma velha. - O senhor chegou a tempo!

-Ei, senhora! Notou se tem aparecido algum hollow por aqui?

-Hollow? - ela pareceu assustada. - Sim! Aquele monstro horrível! Chegou aqui e atacou muito rápido. Devorou três espíritos que vagavam por esta rua e seguiu para o parque, perseguindo a criança.

-Criança?

-As pessoas colocam flores para uma criança que foi morta neste beco há muitos anos atrás. - dizia a velha. - Ela sempre fica aqui. Aquele monstro horrível apareceu e foi pavoroso! Eu pensei que iria me pegar também, mas me ignorou para perseguir a pobre menina! Salve-a, senhor Shinigami... por favor!

Ela apontou na direção das árvores de um parque.

-Hmm...não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar deste hollow! - correu na direção apontada. A senhora sorriu.

Renji corria por entre as árvores, mas parou em uma clareira tentando se localizar. Estranhamente não sentia a presença nem do hollow nem de nenhum espírito. Ficou imaginando se havia chegado tarde.

Parou de andar ao pressentir algo. Notou que não estava mais sozinho. Olhou para trás e mal soube o que o atingira com violência. A força do golpe do seu agressor foi tamanha que o jogou a alguns metros de onde estava, rolando ao chão. Mas ergueu-se com rapidez, fitando quem o atacara com expressão de raiva, logo substituída pela de surpresa.

-Você?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikki fitava o corpo inerte do ruivo. Só que agora com mais cuidado e notou com surpresa que era como se ele não fosse real e sim artificial. Isso aguçou sua curiosidade e imaginou que estaria ligado aos acontecimentos sobrenaturais que Atena pressentira sobre esta cidade.

"-Aquele ruivo... ele possuía uma espécie de energia. Não era igual a um cosmo, mas similar... Hummm... Com certeza era ele quem eu senti naquele lugar e pensava ser um espírito." - pensava observando a vizinhança do alto do prédio em que se encontrava. - "Não deve ser assim tão difícil senti-lo. E se eu me concentrar bem, posso encontra-lo e quem sabe conseguir algumas respostas."

Concentrando seu cosmo, sentiu a familiar energia e sorriu com ar vitorioso, olhando na direção de um parque. Mas o sorriso sumiu ao pressentir outra energia desconhecida e nada amigável.

Deu um salto e pulando sobre outros telhados, foi na direção da energia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No parque, Renji não acreditava em quem o atacou. Fitava aquela mesma velhinha que vira naquela rua e que implorava pela sua ajuda.

-Mas o que está havendo?

-Vocês shinigamis são tão confiantes que nem sequer notam a minha presença. - dizia a velha, com uma expressão sombria. - Mas isso é muito bom para mim, já que gosto muito de comer almas de shinigamis.

-Que? - Renji olhou ao redor procurando sua Zabimaru, que com o golpe que recebera, escapou de sua mão. Ela estava perto da velha e amaldiçoou a sua falta de sorte. - O que é você? É um hollow?

-Sim. - o ar parecia ter mudado com a afirmação dela, e uma sombra gigantesca se projetava atrás dela. - A minha capacidade de mudar de forma e confundir minha energia com a de um espírito normal é muito útil. Posso me aproximar de minha comida sem me preocupar que tente fugir.

-Você é desprezível!

-Sabe, esta cidade tem muita energia espiritual. Ela chega a transbordar! Pena que muitos moradores desta cidade nem sequer desconfiam do poder que carregam, mas... nós sentimos. - dizia a idosa, agora assumindo aos poucos sua forma original, e sua voz mudava de tom a cada palavra. - E isso tem atraído tantos shinigamis também! Ah, esta cidade é o lugar ideal para que eu me alimente até me fartar!

Logo assumira a forma original. Um hollow enorme, de quase três metros de altura, que parecia com algum tipo de lagarto gigante, mas com dois membros superiores extras. Na testa da mesma, uma espécie de terceiro olho, que permanecia fechado.

-E você tem uma grande energia em seu corpo que está me deixando com muita fome. - fala, e a enorme língua que lembrava a de um réptil, passava pelos dentes que ficavam a mostra.

-Tsc! - Renji dá um sorriso confiante. - Você fala demais, sabia?

Utilizando-se de shumpo, ele corre bem rápido. Rápido demais para que o hollow acompanhasse e logo estava de posse de sua espada.

-Bem, vamos terminar logo com isso. Estou com fome e quero chegar em casa antes do jantar. - aponta Zabimaru para ele. - Adeus.

Estranhamente, o hollow não aparentou surpresa ou receio com as palavras ou a postura de Abarai, parecia até relaxado. Vendo que a criatura não demonstrava menção alguma de atacar, Renji resolve dar o primeiro passo e ataca primeiro.

Quando se aproximava do hollow, espada em riste, pronto para dar o golpe derradeiro, o terceiro olho na testa da criatura abre-se e o fita. Um brilho intenso emana dele e Renji sente que seu corpo foi atingido por milhares de volts de uma vez. Ele segura o grito e cai ao chão, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e estranhamente dormente.

-O que foi...isso? - ele tenta erguer-se e sente o corpo pesado. - Meu corpo...parece que estou pesando toneladas!

O hollow começa a rir, e Renji vira o rosto em sua direção furioso.

-É assim que eu pego shinigamis. - dizia a criatura. - Quando meu terceiro olho abre, ele deixa o shinigami tão fraco como um filhote de gatinho... e ele não pode fazer nada para me deter em seguida.

-Merda! - ele tenta erguer sua Zabimaru, em vão. - Droga!

-Não adianta resistir. Agora, seja bonzinho e me deixe devorá-lo tranqüilamente e...- o hollow estava bem ao lado de Renji, sua sombra enorme projetava-se sobre o shinigami, erguendo uma das garras em sua direção, quando subitamente, pára. - Hmmm? Que energia é esta?

A criatura vira o enorme corpo na direção das árvores. Renji também pressentiu tal presença e se pergunta quem seria, quando arregala os olhos ao ver quem estava saindo por entre as árvores, emanando um tipo de energia monstruosa ao redor do corpo.

-VOCÊ?!

-Ora, ora...isso é algo que não se vê todos os dias. - Ikki sorri de lado, fitando o hollow e olha discretamente para Renji. - Ouvi parte da conversa. Shinigamis...hollows...muito confuso, mas espero que me conte tudo depois que eu salvar seu traseiro desta coisa.

-COMO ASSIM SALVAR MEU TRASEIRO? - Renji gritou indignado. - EU NÃO PEDI AJUDA A VOCÊ E...COMO É QUE ESTÁ ME VENDO AGORA?!

-Talvez seja o fato de que eu já estive no mundo dos mortos várias vezes, ou por ter lutado no Meikai. Talvez seja também porque eu concentrei meu cosmo para tentar encontrá-lo e isso tenha aberto meus olhos para ver o que acontece ao meu redor. Acho que depois irei perguntar a Shaka sobre isso quando eu o encontrar no Santuário.

Renji olhou para Ikki com cara de quem não entendeu nada, depois sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse assimilar as informações.

-Você tem uma energia espiritual estranha...mas apetitosa. - dizia o hollow esquecendo-se de Renji e caminhando até Ikki. - Acho que vou devorar seu espírito primeiro.

-Hunf! Você pode tentar. - Ikki disse antes de saltar e evitar que o punho do hollow o atingisse. O hollow apenas acerta o chão levantando poeira e terra. - Mas não será uma criatura disforme como você que irá me derrotar!

O hollow olha para cima e vê Fênix descendo sobre ele com o punho que parecia envolto em chamas prestes a acertá-lo. A criatura abre seu terceiro olho, a luz cegante os envolve.

-CUIDADO! - gritou Renji, tarde demais.

Mas é o grito do hollow que chega aos ouvidos do shinigami que surpreso o vê recuar com duas de suas mãos sobre a cabeça, precisamente sobre o terceiro olho atingido em cheio pelo golpe de Ikki.

-I-IMPOSSÍVEL!! - berrava o hollow, que retirava as mãos da cabeça e olhava as manchas escuras em suas mãos, provocadas pelo ferimento grave que recebera. - M-Meu olho! Ele deveria tirar toda a força de um shinigami! Por que..? Por que você não foi atingido? Você...se parece humano, mas não tem a força de um humano...você é algum tipo de deus?

Shinigami e hollow fitam o homem, que permanecia parado, fitando a criatura com desdém.

-Eu não sou um shinigami, idiota. - respondeu calmamente. - Nem deus. Sou um cavaleiro de Atena. Sou Ikki, Cavaleiro de Fênix!

-Cavaleiro? - Renji estava surpreso, pois desconhecia sobre o que ele falava.

-Ei, Ruivo! - Ikki chamou-lhe a atenção - Não me diga que ainda está fraco? Ou terei que terminar o trabalho que deveria ser seu?

Neste momento Abarai pareceu acordar. Sentia novamente seu corpo, não estava mais dormente ou pesado. Quando Ikki atingiu o olho do hollow, cessou sobre ele a influência que minava seus movimentos.

-Não sou um fraco. - ele sorriu fechando a mão em um punho. - Não pedi sua ajuda em meu trabalho e eu não me chamo "Ruivo"! Não se esqueça disso... "cavaleiro".

Ikki não respondeu.

-Pois este é o nome daquele que vai te ensinar o que é sentir medo! - apontou a Zabimaru para Ikki que nem se mexeu, e em seguida aponta para o hollow. - Eu sou Abarai Renji, tenente do Sexto Esquadrão do Gotei 13!

O shinigami avança a uma incrível velocidade contra o hollow e antes de chegar perto da criatura ele faz um rápido movimento em arco, cortando o ar e sua voz ordena firme:

-UIVE, ZABIMARU!

O movimento do ruivo foi rápido demais. Tão rápido que olhos destreinados ou de pessoas normais, jamais conseguiriam acompanhar. Mas Ikki consegue vislumbrar a lâmina que cresce e se movimenta no ar como uma serpente e que atinge a criatura em dois movimentos precisos e mortais.

O hollow emite um grito tenebroso, tombando para trás com os braços erguidos, como se tentassem segurar em algo. Antes mesmo que atinja o chão, ele se desfaz no ar como se jamais houvesse estado lá, o que chega a impressionar o cavaleiro.

Após concluir seu trabalho, Renji exibe um sorriso confiante enquanto descansa a Zabimaru em seu ombro, fitando Ikki.

-Deve estar chocado com o que viu. Mudo de emoção por ver meu poder, não é? Geralmente pessoas despreparadas ficam assim diante do poder de um tenente dos Esquadrões do Soul Society.

-Não. - Renji cai ao chão, perdendo a pose. - Estava pensando que você não é um inútil qualquer.

-Seu... - Renji levantando-se furioso.

-Yare, yare...que bagunça é essa?

Ambos se viram para o dono da voz que se pronunciava tão calmamente, se abanando com um leque.

-Urahara-san?! - Renji fica surpreso com a presença dele ali. - O que?

-Apenas curioso por sentir a presença de um cavaleiro aqui em Karakura. - respondeu com toda naturalidade, enquanto caminhava até eles. - Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, fico surpreso que consiga ver um hollow e até mesmo um shinigami. Deve ter tido alguma experiência de quase morte para conseguir isso.

-Digamos que...a morte não gosta muito de mim. - Fênix respondeu.

-O que? Sabe o que é este cara? - apontando para Ikki.

-O que disse? - O cavaleiro furioso pela maneira que foi classificado pelo shinigami.

-Yare, yare...não há necessidade de mais brigas, está bem? Mesmo porque...você deve sua vida a este homem, não é Abarai-kun?

-Gasp!-Renji engasgando.

-Eu vim aqui a pedido de Atena. Ela temia que houvesse algo maligno ameaçando a cidade. - Ikki coloca as mãos nos bolsos e vai caminhando, deixando os dois shinigamis para trás, acenando de costas para os dois. - Terei que dizer a ela que está tudo bem por aqui. Que a cidade está em boas mãos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte...Rodoviária de Karakura.

Todos os passageiros que pegavam o ônibus para Tóquio embarcavam, incluindo um rapaz de madeixas azuladas. Ele estava para embarcar quando escutou chamarem por ele.

-Ei! Cavaleiro!

-Meu nome é Amamiya Ikki. - Ele deu um meio sorriso e se virou. - Não se esqueça disso, Tenente Abarai Renji.

-Tsc! - o ruivo deu um riso debochado. - Não vou esquecer.

-Não me diga que veio até aqui querendo terminar aquela luta? - perguntou caminhando até ele, parando a pouco mais de cinco passos diante do ruivo.

-Não. Eu vim para ter certeza de que iria embarcar mesmo e ir embora.

-Hunf! Não se preocupe, eu não pretendia ficar e tomar seu lugar aqui. Tenho minhas próprias batalhas a travar.

Ikki estica a mão para o shinigami, oferecendo-a para um aperto amigável.

-Sei exatamente o que é isso. - aceitando o aperto de mão oferecido, apertando forte demais. - Espero não te ver mais.

-Eu também. - devolvendo o aperto.

Os dois homens se encaravam, um querendo ver quem iria ceder ao aperto de mão e a dor que esta deveria estar causando.

-Se você acha que eu vou soltar a mão e demonstrar que estou fraco diante de você, é porque não conhece a força de vontade de um shinigami, Amamiya Ikki! - disse entre os dentes, desafiador.

-Eu digo o mesmo, Abarai Renji! Um cavaleiro jamais desiste! - falava entre os dentes, fitando-o.

-Vai perder seu ônibus.

-Eu pego o próximo. Não tem almas para proteger daqueles monstros?

-Tem mais gente neste lugar para fazer isso. Incluindo um subordinado meu chamado Kurosaki. Ele é fracote e não faz nada direito sem mim, mas ele se vira bem. - Na escola, Ichigo Kurosaki espirra do nada, atraindo a atenção dos colegas de classe. - Posso ficar aqui o dia todo.

-Eu idem!

De longe, alguém observava, se abanando com o leque e suspirando de modo desanimador. Ao seu lado uma gata negra de brilhantes olhos dourados, o acompanhava.

-Não vai fazer nada para separá-los, Kisuke? - pergunta o felino.

-Não, Yoruichi-san. - ele suspira e sorri. - Eles vão se entender.

-EU VENCI! VOCÊ FRAQUEJOU E SOLTOU A MÃO! - Renji gritava exultante.

-EU NÃO SOLTEI! SUA MÃO SUADA A FEZ ESCORREGAR! - esbravejava Ikki.

-Admita a derrota!

-Não admito algo que não existe!

Os dois começam a lutar, exibindo suas habilidades marciais diante de uma platéia formada por passageiros e funcionários da rodoviária. A confusão estava armada.

-Um dia... quem sabe? - Urahara diz para Yoruichi, saindo dali discretamente.

-Hmmm, não tenho tanta certeza... - comenta o felino, acompanhando o amigo, deixando para trás os sons de objetos sendo destruídos pela luta entre os dois rapazes explosivos.

Fim.


End file.
